Intially Yours
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: Even when he was gone, he wanted her to have a reminder of how much he loved her... JeffxOC, MattxOC.


**One-shot**

**A/N: This is the result of the very first footy bet I ever made with Kaylah. Even though this isn't the one-shot I was going to post, it's just been crying and begging for me to write it. So, voila! I hope you enjoy this Kaylah.**

**Disclaimer: Everybody owns themselves, and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. So there (sticks out tongue)**

**-**

**Initially Yours**

"Aww! Look at this one!" Melissa pointed out, her forehead leaning slightly against the glass.

Matt nodded, putting an arm around his girlfriend. "I think you're forgetting that we're supposed to be helping Jeff out here."

She sighed, getting up to a standing position. "Matty... please?"

"Not today, baby." He smiled, pulling her to him so that her back was against his chest and stomach. "Maybe some other day."

"You are so no fun." She huffed, trying not to giggle as she felt kisses on her neck.

He smirked, still leaving tender kisses along her neck. "Oh, really?"

Mel shrieked in laughter when Matt found her ticklish spot. Both stopped when somebody cleared their throat from behind them. Turning, they found Jeff standing there with his arms crossed, his facial expression a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"If you two aren't too busy messing around, I could really use Mel's help right now." Jeff stated.

"What about me?" Matt asked, feigning hurt. "As your brother, your _older_ brother at that, shouldn't I get a say in this?"

"No."

Melissa giggled as she followed Jeff over to the other side of the store, Matt following behind, feigning hurt.

"So, I really like this one. I think it's cute." Jeff pointed to which one he meant, crouching down to see it better. "But I'm not sure if I'm thinking of whether or not Kaylah will like it."

"How about that one?" Mel suggested, getting down to Jeff's level. "Yours is nice and all, but honestly, I think she'd go for that one more."

Jeff and Matt both nodded their agreement. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am." She smiled, before losing her balance and landing on her butt in front of Matt's feet. "Most of the time, anyway."

Jeff had better luck getting to his feet as he helped his brother get Mel up off the floor. "You just better hope you are this time."

-

Kaylah was just walking into the house when she could hear her phone ringing. Making a mad dash to the kitchen, she caught the phone just as it was finishing its third ring.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"_Hey sweetie."_

She smiled as she recognized the voice. "Hey yourself. What's up?"

"_Nothing much, really."_ He said, sounding a bit bored. _"Are you doing anything right now? Or you have any plans?"_

Kaylah shook her head, momentarily forgetting that Jeff couldn't see her. "Oh! No, no. I have nothing planned."

"_Cool. Can you meet me by the tree as soon as possible?"_

"I thought that you had promotions and stuff...?"

"_Nah. They replaced me with Kennedy."_ He explained, a smile evident in his voice. _"So... will you?"_

"Will I what?" Kaylah asked, slightly distracted.

There was a bit of laughter from Jeff. _"Just meet me at the tree, please?"_

"Sure. Give me about forty-five minutes or so."

"_Alright."_ He agreed. _"I'll see you then. I love you, baby."_

"I love you too, sweetheart."

She hung up the phone, a smile playing across her lips at the thought of seeing her boyfriend a couple of weeks earlier than expected. She let her mind drift for a while longer before racing upstairs to change into slightly warmer clothes.

-

She walked through the well beaten path behind the house, a huge smile plastered on her face. A warm breeze blew past her, catching her hair and making it fly around, and for once, she didn't care.

Her hands were stuffed in her pockets, and she had her iPod on. It was meant to be a distraction, because the walk there was fairly boring and long. As she walked, her mind drifted off to distant memories...

"_Jeffrey Nero Hardy, get down here before you get hurt!" Kaylah shouted, her hand raised above her eyes as she watched the rainbow haired wonder climb up a tree, pulling himself from branch to branch._

_Jeff straddled a branch, peering down through the autumn leaves at the woman on the ground. "Aww, c'mon Kayl. It's perfectly safe!"_

_Rolling her eyes, she went over to the base of the tree, using the roots to help her reach the bottom branch. From there, she let Jeff call out instructions and tell her which branches to use. With his help, Kaylah pulled herself onto the same branch that he straddled, slightly red in the face from the climb._

_He smiled at her, wiping the hairs that had fallen from her ponytail out of her face. "See? Perfectly safe."_

"_Right." She said, though she couldn't help but return the smile. "What's so special about this though?"_

"_Turn around."_

_Carefully, Kaylah turned so that her back was to Jeff, and she let out a gasp. Through the trees, she could see the sky set on fire. Hues of red, orange and yellow mixed together above the horizon, silvery-white clouds separating the golden hues from the majestic blue and magenta. She felt arms wrap around her, pulling her close, and warm breath tickle the skin on her neck._

"_Jeff... it's gorgeous..." she sighed, watching as the sun sunk lower._

"_Not as gorgeous as you."_

_She turned her upper body and head enough to look at the guy holding her. "I don't... don't understand"_

_Jeff smiled, finding her hands with his. "Then let me help you."_

_And when he gently brought his lips to her, she knew..._

'_I'm in love...'_

-

_Jeff climbed down first, catching Kaylah when he told her to jump from the bottom branch. He landed on his back, with her right on top of him. There was no keeping the smile from his face as he looked up into her hazel eyes, feeling the same spark that he felt when he kissed her up in the tree._

"_Kaylah?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I... um... do you... oh God..."_

_She laughed gently, pushing her now loose hair from her face. "Jeff... it's okay."_

"_Really?" he asked, feeling his heart speed up. "I just thought... you know... with me being me... and you..."_

_She shook her head, smiling. "Will it help if I tell you I love you first?"_

"_Maybe..." he admitted, turning a faint shade of red._

_She brought her lips down on his, passionately kissing him with everything she was worth. When she pulled back, Jeff couldn't help but raise his hand to run his thumb over her lips, smiling._

"_Kaylah... I love you so frigging much... I've just been too scared to say it."_

_She nodded, laying her head against his collarbone. "I know... I know..."_

-

Kaylah walked up to the tree, running her hand over the bark. She let her index and middle fingers trace over the heart that was crudely carved into the tree, the initials K.E.J. + J.N.H. etched inside. Jeff had carved them into the tree early April, turning to her for her reaction.

Even now, her reaction was the same. She smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist as her level of giddiness increased. Taking a seat underneath the heart, she waited patiently for the love of her life to show up.

-

"Kaylah."

She flinched slightly, waving her hand lazily as she shifted slightly.

"Kaaaaylaaaah, wake up."

"Mmmm." She mumbled, sitting up a bit and rubbing her eyes. "Whaa...?"

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she noticed how dark it was, as well as the change in temperature. Melissa was crouched down in front of her, her eyes twinkling a bit in the full moon.

"Hey lovely. What are you doing out here?" she asked, taking a seat next to Kaylah.

Kaylah sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Jeff called earlier... he wanted to meet me out here."

"Then I guess you never got the message. Kennedy dislocated his shoulder, and wasn't able to do the promos, so he had to go back."

Kaylah just nodded, trying to hold back the tears. "Figures. He loves his job..."

"He loves you too, honey." Mel said reassuringly, putting an arm around her friend's shoulder.

She sighed, getting up. "I know. I just wish he wouldn't get my hopes up like this."

Mel nodded, pushing herself off the ground. "Ah, but 'tis the life of a wrestler's girlfriend. We hope and pray that they don't do anything stupid, and wait patiently for them to come back to us."

"You are so cheesy." Kaylah laughed, playfully shoving her friend.

Melissa laughed. "But you know I'm right."

She sighed, taking Mel's hand in hers. "Yeah, you are."

"Good." Melissa smiled, squeezing Kaylah's hand. "Now, let's get back and have ourselves a nice mug of hot chocolate."

"With marshmallows?"

"With marshmallows."

With an excited squeal, Kaylah let go of Melissa's hand, running off in laughter, Melissa right behind her.

-

It was well past midnight by the time that Kaylah made her way up the stairs to her room, feeling a bit better than earlier. Still, a part of her was hurt that Jeff hadn't tried calling her back to tell her the change of plans.

"Maybe it's better..." she sighed, opening the door to her bedroom. Instantly, she could feel something tugging the leg of her jeans. Looking down, her eyes met the dark, chocolatey brown ones of a white and brown puppy. Her heart melted as she crouched down, picking up the animal in her arms.

"Are you just a sweetheart?" she cooed, walking over to the bed. She set the dog down on the comforter, where it sat, its head cocked slightly. Smiling, she let the puppy crawl onto her lap, where it curled up with its head resting on her leg. It was then that she noticed the piece of paper tucked into the collar.

Opening it, she read it, scratching behind the dog's ear.

'_My name is K.C. the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. I'm a sweet, loveable companion, and I thrive on attention. I'm yours, forever and ever._'

She looked down at the puppy, noticing that it was looking at her. "Hey K.C., looks like you're mine."

K.C. let out a small bark, making Kaylah giggle. "I love you too, baby."

Getting up, she put K.C. back on the floor while she changed into a pair of white pyjama bottoms with a floral print, a long sleeved pink shirt and a black 'Hardyz' shirt overtop. She shut off the light before crawling into bed. She could hear panting beside her, and looking over the edge of the bed, she could make out the outline of her newest friend sitting there.

"Aww, c'mon you, you silly little thing." She smiled, picking up K.C. and letting her curl up beside her. Feeling the warmth from the animal, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

-

Melissa was barely awake on the couch when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, soft lips pressing up against her temple.

"Hey Matty." She smiled, her eyes fluttering as she fought to stay awake. "Wha's up?"

He laughed, unwrapping his arms from her as he walked around to take a seat on the couch. "Nothing much. Did everything go as planned?"

She nodded weakly, shifting so that she was leaning into her boyfriend. "Yeah... she believed me..."

"Good." Matt whispered, pulling her onto his lap and holding her. When she put her head on his shoulder, he rested his head gently against hers, his eyes closing.

"I love you, Matty." Melissa breathed, barely audible.

He sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "I love you too, Missy."

-

Jeff knew every creak and groan that was emitted from the house as he made his way to the bedroom, being careful to avoid making too much noise. The door was open slightly, barely revealing anything. As he pushed it open, however, he could clearly make out the sleeping form of his girlfriend, curled up with her back to the door.

Smiling, he closed the door before crossing the room, losing his shirt and jeans in the process. Crawling into bed, he gently pulled Kaylah against his chest, burying his face in her hair.

For several minutes, he forced himself to stay awake, just to watch and listen to his girlfriend sleep. Finally, it got to be too much as he too was claimed by sleep.

-

Kaylah woke up early morning to find that she was wrapped up in her blankets, something that she couldn't remember doing. Stretching, she looked beside her to find K.C. missing. Her heart sped up when she looked on the other side of her, K.C. not there either. Instead, on the pillow, rested another piece of paper.

Picking it up, she read it, calming down slightly.

'_My name is Jeffrey Nero Hardy, and I have the best girlfriend ever. I may not be the best boyfriend sometimes, but I love her with everything I've got, plus more. That's why I got her K.C.; so that even when I'm gone, my love is always with her._'

Smiling, she got up, crossing over to the window to see Jeff in the front yard, playing with K.C. Still in her pyjamas and barefoot, she made her way down the hallway and stairs, before heading out the front door. Quietly shutting the door behind her, she made her way down the steps and crossed the yard, stopping to pick up K.C. when the puppy ran to her.

Jeff turned to Kaylah, smiling sheepishly. He could only watch as she made her way to him, unsure of what to say, or even if she would be mad at him. She stopped in front of him, her hair blowing into her face as she returned his nervous smile.

Without thinking, he pushed away the hair, cupping the back of her head with his hand as he leaned down to kiss her gently, passionately...

"I love you, Kayl." He whispered when he pulled away slightly.

And when she looked into his eyes, she could see the truth behind the simple, yet powerful, words. "I love you too, Jeffy. From now until forever."

Both of the laughed when K.C. let out a yelp of agreement.

"C'mon, let's get some coffee." Kaylah suggested, taking Jeff's hand in hers, her fingers interlaced with his as they walked back to the house, the events of the past twenty-four hours meaning very little to either of them.

-

**A/N: Must make my Kaylah-bean happy. Hopefully this'll help. Image of K.C. the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel is provided in my profile.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
